Lady Ellie of America
by Booklover4life937
Summary: Ellie, Rosie, and Zuellie are three of many triplets in the Kingdom of America. Ellie, the main character is lovestruck by handsome Prince Jared... and the next heir. Will Ellie win the heart of the prince or will she find another to share her life with?


One

"Ellie, can you turn down the holograph please?" asked Rosie. "I'm trying to nap." I looked at her with disbelief. Rosie was older by 2 minutes but she acted like she was older by 2 years. She had large green eyes that narrowed when I didn't do what she said. She was about 5 inches shorter than me and had straight golden hair that stop just below her elbow. And she always seemed to be sleeping on her free time.

"You know how important Prince Jared is to me!" I said with a screech. Rosie cringed. "And you know he's about to announce whether or not he's going to pick his wife or let his family pick her. I hope he decides to let his family pick, then I'll have a better chance at being bethroned to him."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we know. You to get married and have six kids and live happily ever after, blah, blah, blah", Rosie says agitated.

"Oh shh! He's on! He's on!" I exclaim when I see Prince Jared appear on the holograph. "Ina, turn the volume up."

 _"Hello citizens of The Kingdom of America. I have come to decide on whether to pick a bride myself or to allow my family to select one they find worthy of me. I have decided to pick the bride myself for the simple fact that I plan to marry for love, not status. Because there are many maidens within the kingdom, I have arranged for a ball to take place at the palace on April 25, 2416 at 7:00pm. All eligible maidens are encouraged to come. The attire for the ball is masqurade. I hope to see all of my good people there."_

"Now will you turn it off?" asked Rosie impatiently. After I did, I sat staring at the projector; stunned. For years the royal family has allowed there triplets to pick for themselves or to rely on their family, and every time the first born picks his family to choose. I was certain that this time was going to be no different. The youngest son always chooses that option, not the oldest. Not the man who is going to run our country.(When I say oldest I mean like 2 or 3 minutes older).

"I don't hear any screeching, arguing or loud giggling. What did you do to Ellie, Rosie?", asked my sister Zuellie. She was the middle child, if you can actually call her that. She's 30 seconds older than me and 30 seconds younger than Rosie. She is shorter than me but taller than Rosie. She has the same eyes as Rosie and I except hers are bluer than the ocean and mine are purple. Zuellie's hair is the most striking detail about her. Her hair is fire red, curly and when it's dry, it's to her knees but when it's wet it's dragging on the floor. My hair is wavy and ends just past my butt. And it's so black, it has a tint of blue in the sun. Rosie and I have pale white skin like we never go out in the sun or something. Zuellie's skin is tan like it was kissed by the sun. To sum it all up we are probably the oddest triplets that anybody has ever seen. The only similarity is our eyes shape and parents. Oh and the fact that we're witches. But even our powers are different.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's just shocked at what Prince Jared announced", Rosie says sleepily.

"To be honest the whole country is shocked and excited about the announcement. We haven't had a royal masquerade in years. Why do you think he decided to have a masquerade? Why not just a normal ball?" puzzled Zuellie.

"Well, I'm going to go meet Lucas in the stables." I say suddenly. I jump up and go to my room to get a pair of many of my black chucks. As I put them on I start to think about why the prince made the choice he did. Both of them.

When I get outside I immediately start to look for Lucas. Lucas is our stable boy and my best friend since my father took him in. Father made him the apprentice to the old stable boy that was about to retire at the time. His family abandoned him when he was five after they found out that he was a Nom. A Nom is a person who was born to a magical family but can't even do the simplest charms. Noms usually become servants for Royals, like my family. Lucas is lucky to have been found by my father. Noms at that age on their own usually won't survive a week.

I found Lucas in his usual spot; grooming my black paint clydesdale, Midnight. I watched him for a while, waiting for him to notice me standing there.

"You know, if you keep pampering him, he's going to expect the same from me", I say, breaking the silence. Lucas jumps at the sound of my voice causing Midnight to start. Lucas and Midnight give me a look of surprise.

"Hey, Ellie. I wasn't expecting to see you today", Lucas says.

"Why's that?"

"Well I heard just a minute ago your lady-in-wait say that she needs to go and find you for the seamstress so she can start sowing your dress for the ball ", Lucas explained.

"So you heard already."

"Yep."

"Do you think I have a chance to be the one?"

"If not you, then it must be me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lucas, honey, are you...queer?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."


End file.
